


Mild Case of Hypothermia

by hawksonfire



Series: Clint Barton Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Afterglow, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint's Uniform Needs Sleeves, Frantic re-clothing, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Naked Super-Soldiers, POV Clint Barton, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Sharing Body Heat, Steve says Language, Super Soldier Serum, Super-Soldier Body Heat, mentions of blowjobs, mild hypothermia, seriously, theyre all naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint, Bucky and Steve are trapped in a little snow cave during a mission, and Clint's uniform doesn't have sleeves. What could thispossiblylead to?





	Mild Case of Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bucky Barnes Bingo Square K2 - Huddling for Warmth.  
> Also written for Clint Barton Bingo Square B4 - Huddling for Warmth.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again to the Bad Decisions Discord for cheering me through this and sprinting with me. Enjoy some floofy super-soldiery cuddles.

**Clint**

“Holy fucking shit balls, it’s cold,” Clint says, rubbing at his arms.

“Language,” Steve says tiredly.

“Fuck off with that nonsense,” Bucky snorts, “You have the worst potty mouth I’ve ever heard.”

“Aw, c’mon Buck, I’m tryna tone it down a little,” Steve whines - and Clint is really glad that he came on this mission. Where else would he see Captain fucking America _whine_ , for Chrissakes.

“He ain’t wrong, Cap,” Clint says helpfully, bouncing up and down. “You swear more than I do, and that’s saying somethin’, ‘cause I grew up in the circus.”

“Clint, what the fuck are you doing?” Steve says, exasperated.

“Well, excuse me for trying to keep warm,” Clint snarks, “Not all of us are lucky enough to have super soldier serum running through our veins, and I don’t think you’ve noticed, but it’s negative fucking twelve out here, and _my uniform doesn’t have sleeves_!” Are his fingers and toes supposed to be numb?

Steve blinks. Clint scowls. Bucky blinks. “Well, why didn’t you say something, dummy?” Bucky says. He sets down his gun and walks over to Clint, opening his arms. “C’mere.”

“Bad touch, bad touch!” Clint shouts, jokingly scrambling away from Bucky’s grasp.

“Shaddap,” Bucky says fondly as he grabs the neck of Clint’s uniform and hauls him backwards. He plops down on the ground, dragging Clint with him, and crosses his legs, effectively caging Clint inside a wall of body heat.

“I’m not enjoying this,” Clint says, burrowing further into Bucky’s warmth.

“I’m sure,” Bucky says, amused. And then he yelps. “What the fuck! Your hands are like ice!”

Clint worms his hands further up Bucky’s shirt, unashamedly copping a feel as he goes. “I told you I was cold,” he mutters. He curls into a little ball on Bucky’s lap and closes his eyes, bringing his hands back down to rest just above the hem of Bucky’s tac shirt. “Jus’ gonna close my eyes for a bit,” he murmurs. The next thing he knows, he’s being shaken awake.

“Clint, hey,” Bucky says. He sounds worried. “Open your eyes for me. Clint, c’mon. Clint!”

“What?” Clint says, opening his eyes blearily, even though it feels like there are a thousand pounds weighing them down. He can’t feel his legs, and he should probably be worried about that, but Bucky’s really warm.

“You need to keep your eyes open,” Bucky says to him. “Steve, his lips are blue.”

“What?” Clint hears Steve says, but he sounds like he’s underwater. “Shit, Buck, we have to -”

Clint is abruptly being moved, and he _does not like it_. “Quit it,” he slurs, and some part of him knows that that’s bad but he’s just too tired to care.

“C’mon, Clint, just a little longer -”

Clint fades in and out for some time, floating on the edge of consciousness.

“Don’t be weird about this, Buck, we have to get him warm.” That’s Steve. He sounds mad. Don’t be mad at Bucky, Steve, he loves you, Clint thinks.

“‘M not bein’ weird, punk, I just don’t want you to freeze your dick off before I get a chance to use it!” Bucky shouldn’t be mad either, Clint thinks, Steve loves him too.

“What?” Steve is confused.

“Bucky said he wants to use your dick, Steve,” Clint says faintly, fighting through the fuzziness he feels to say that - because _come on_. Who wouldn’t want to say that to Captain America before they die?

“Clint, fuck, c’mon, come back to us,” Bucky says frantically, and Clint opens his eyes.

“Am I dead?” He wonders, because there are two very naked super soldiers looking down at him. And - yup, Clint’s naked too. “When did that happen?”

“When you almost fucking died from hypothermia, you asshole,” Steve says, and why are his eyes wet?

“Language,” Clint says absently, too busy running a mental check and confirming that no, he is not, in fact, dead, which means yes, this is happening. He is currently being held, naked, by two naked supersoldiers.

Bucky lets out a laugh and buries his head in Clint’s shoulder. “If you ever do that again, you absolute fuckhead, I’m going to kill you,” he says, voice muffled.

“Tony can design me a new suit when we get back to the Tower,” Clint says, brushing it off. Not his first close call, won’t be his last. “In the meantime, I believe there was mention of using dicks?”

Both Steve and Bucky burst out laughing and Clint smirks. “Maybe when we’re not buried under four feet of solid snow, sweetheart,” Bucky says. “‘Sides, we’re old men. You can’t expect us to put out on the first date.” The two of them burst out laughing and Clint pouts.

“Unfair,” he says, “I totally would’ve sucked your dicks, too.” Steve chokes on nothing and Bucky starts coughing, and they’re both moving too much so Clint just pulls his hands out from in between theirs and slides them down, taking hold of a dick in each hand. “Stop moving,” he says, punctuating his words with a firm stroke and then removing his hands.

They both freeze (heh, freeze) and Bucky lets out a groan. “Tease,” he says.

“It’s only a tease if I don’t intend to follow through,” Clint mutters, “Did you guys fire the flare yet?” Silence. He opens his eyes and is met with two sheepish faces. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Grumbling, Clint extricates himself from the super-soldiers grasp and crawls over to where his bow and quiver have been dumped unceremoniously on the ground, presumably when they de-clothed him. “Morons, the both of you,” he says.

He attaches a flare arrow and draws back until his bow is straining. “This should get through four feet of snow,” he says and then he releases. The arrow flies straight up and cuts through the snow, leaving a tiny little hole behind - that’s aimed directly at Clint’s eye. “My retinas,” he shouts, covering his eyes - and nearly stabbing himself with his bow, but that’s not the point here.

“Clint, are you okay?” Bucky says.

Clint groans. He puts his bow gingerly back onto the floor and gropes around, looking for his clothes. “‘M fine, but Tony’ll see that if he’s looking, and I don’t know about you, but I really don’t want him to see us all naked.”

Steve and Bucky are still for exactly two seconds and then they’re scrambling to get their clothes on as well. Steve curses when Bucky nearly hits him in the balls pulling on his pants, Bucky growls at Clint when Clint nearly brains him with his bow, and Clint has to avoid super-soldier elbows not once, not twice, but _three_ times. You’d think the serum would’ve given him some meatier elbows, Clint thinks, but no. Steve is and forever shall be, a bony fuck.

“Yo, Popsicle Men and Clint! You down there and still alive?” Tony’s voice is like a fucking blessing to Clint right now, and no. He did not think he would ever say that.

“Yeah, we’re here, Tony!” Clint shouts. “You wanna get us the fuck out now?”

“Language,” chastises Steve.

Clint winks at him. “You’ll be saying worse when I’m on my knees for you,” he purrs, grinning at both Steve and Bucky’s awe-struck expressions.

Before they can do anything, the snow ceiling of the little hole that Steve and Bucky managed to dig explodes outwards, and Tony says, “C’mon, who’s coming first?”

“Not me,” says Clint, “I think Steve should.” Steve turns pink at the blatant innuendo and Bucky snorts.

“Whoever it is, hurry up. I don’t have all day to just stay in one place, you know.”

Clint grins. Tony is making this too easy. “Well, at least you didn’t have to be on your knees for hours on end, Tony,” he almost starts laughing at Bucky’s gulp, “It’s a hell of a thing.”

“I’m sure,” Tony says dryly, “Now hurry the fuck up.”

~~~~~~

Eight hours later, Clint is back in the Tower and just out of Medical, released with a clean bill of health. He walks out the doors grinning and Steve and Bucky fall into step beside him. “Wow, creepy much,” Clint says, “It’s almost like you guys were promised something by a specific someone and are now making sure that he’s not chickening out because of his recent dance with death.”

Steve and Bucky slow, sheepish looks on their faces. “If you’re not feeling up to it, Clint -”

“We really shouldn’t have assumed -”

Clint bursts into laughter. “Nah, I’m fucking with you. C’mon, I’ll suck your dicks in my rooms. Carpet’s nicer. Put it in specifically with this in mind.”

“Yeah?” Bucky says, slinging an arm around Clint’s shoulders. “How long you been wanting this?”

“Wanting to suck Steve’s dick? Since I was thirteen and figured out I was gay,” Clint says blatantly, “Wanting to suck yours? Around the same time. I’ve wanted the two of you for a very long time, but only started planning it... oh, about a year ago.”

“That’s when I came to the Tower,” Bucky says in shock.

Clint shrugs. “Was always gonna make a move on you, just was waitin’ for you to be in the right frame of mind.”

“Well,” Steve says as they arrive at Clint’s rooms, “Let’s see if we can’t live up to the dream.” Clint opens the door and they walk inside and head straight to the bedroom. Clint enters first and when he turns around and sees the two super-soldiers advancing on him, for the first time since he met them - Clint wonders what on earth he has gotten himself into. He shrugs mentally. Oh well. Whatever it is, he’ll enjoy it.

~~~~~~

He was right. He was very, _very_ right. He enjoyed the fuck out of that.

“Language,” Steve mutters sleepily from beside him.

“I didn’t even say that out loud!” Clint cries.

“Shush,” Bucky mutters from his other side. “Sleep now.”

Clint scoffs. “Cavemen, the both of you."

“Sex good,” Steve rumbles.

“Pretty man be quiet now,” Bucky finishes.

“Fine,” Clint grumbles, “But I won’t be happy about it.”

“You were plenty happy ten minutes ago when you were screaming our names,” Bucky says and Clint blushes. He opens his mouth to retort but Steve covers his mouth with one hand.

“Sleep, Clint,” he says, “We’ll be here when you wake up.”

Clint rolls his eyes but snuggles further into their body heat, already drifting off. Who knew all it would take for him to snag two super-soldier boyfriends was a mild case of hypothermia?


End file.
